Electronic devices conventionally have user selectable features which are activated by tact switches. One conventional method to actuate a tact switch to activate a user selectable feature is by a tactile button that provides a physical interface between a user and the tact switch.
In an electronic device, for example, a selective call receiver, tactile buttons are formed by different methods. One method of forming a tactile button is with a molded piece of rubber or soft resin covering a tact switch. The molded piece of rubber or soft resin is then assembled with a molded housing that encloses electronic circuitry of the electronic device. However, a tactile button formed in this way is prone to inadvertent jamming because of an infolding of the molded piece of rubber or soft resin when the tactile button is depressed by a user
Continual developments to reduce the physical size of a selective call receiver to improve portability further requires the use of small components forming the selective call receiver. A tactile button will, therefore, need to be small and yet durable to withstand a multitude of mechanical stresses resulting from accidental drops or knocks.
Furthermore, easily forming or assembling a component forming an electronic device helps to reduce its manufacturing cost. A tactile button that is easily assembled provides cost reduction benefits in the manufacture of the electronic device.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus to provide an effective, durable, and low cost tactile button for portable electronic devices such as selective call receivers.